Wireless radio access networks (RAN) enable mobile devices (e.g., radiotelephones, cellular telephones, user equipment (UE)) to communicate within that network with a fixed landline infrastructure (e.g., base station, access point, evolved node B (eNodeB or eNB)). For example, these radio access networks can include WiFi™, 3rd Generation Partnership Projects (3GPP), or Bluetooth™.
Typical UEs and landline infrastructure may be equipped with multiple radios, each radio using a different radio access technology (RAT). Most data traffic may be supported over best effort services (e.g., Quality of Service Class Identifier #9 (QCI #9, Bearer)). The QCI #9 typically has real-time flows such as voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)/conversation and non-real time flows, such as streaming/file downloading. This may not be the best way to handle different flows since each RAT may handle a different flow more efficiently.
There are general needs for improved Flow-to-RAT mapping by a network.